Comma Suicide?
by Jane-Fonda
Summary: Tragety struck.Will she be able tho handle it?Will HE save her from herself?Cheeze,I know.The story is really good, I promise.R&R Thnx!


Multi: Hey!  This is my first attempt at a fict so please don't get mad at me.  Thanks for understanding!  Oh!And you can call me Multi!- Okay now, on with the story!  I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, got that! Good, now on with the story. mutters about stupid ningens

'    ' means thoughts  

"    " represent speech

**_Comma Suicide?_**

3 years.  It had been 3 years since the incident that took away her life. She was now a sad, cold, lonely woman filled with nothing but anguish. She only lived for her children, nothing more and nothing less. She barely spoke, and when she did, it was only to her children. This shell of a person was completely different from what she use to be. She use to be an innocent, care-free, feisty woman with an almost unbreakable will and a kind heart. Her adoptive children, Rin and Shippou, knew why she was like this and they were greatly saddened by the sight of there okaa-san. They knew it was because of the incident 3 years ago.

Flashback

            A young woman about the age of 18 was skipping down the sidewalk. Her midnight black hair swished with her natural grace. Those enchanted blue eyes were filled with life, happiness and mischief. Her frame seemed to glow with happiness and innocence.  'I can't believe I'm graduating today!  Than I finally get to live with Sesshou!' The woman, Kagome, thought with a blush staining her pretty face.

            Suddenly, two strong arms snaked their way around her waist, and the person brought her closer to him. She "eep"ed and tensened under his touch, but then she heard him talk and melted into his embrace. As you have guessed, this person is Sesshoumaru.

            "What are you so happy about?" Sesshou's amused velvet voice asked.

            "Sesshou?!" She squelled in delight as she turned around to hug him, "Don't scare me like that, and I'm happy because I'm graduating and after, I get to live with you!" She said with a blush. He chuckled at her childish action and kissed her. She melted into him again and kissed back all to willingly. He ran his tongue over the corner of her bottom lip, asking for entrance. In return, she wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly gave it to him. His tongue plundered her mouth greedily, leaving nowhere unexplored and untouched, but sadly, the need of air was too great so they had to part.

            Kagome looked at him lovingly and questioned, "You're comin' to my graduation, aren't cha'?"  He looked at her and gave her one of his rare smiles and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            The beautiful smile that was plastered on her face told that she was extremely happy about him coming. She gave a "yipee" and started bouncing on the balls of her feet.

            Sesshou smiled at her antics and looked at his watch. He saw it was time to pick up his adoptive daughter, Rin. He looked at the happy, soon-to-be-graduate woman and said smiling, "I have to go pick up Rin, okay? So I'll see you at your graduation."  He gave her a quick kiss and walked back the way he came.

    At Kag's Graduation

            He wasn't there. When it started, he wasn't there. When the awards and scholarships were passed out, he wasn't there. When it ended, he wasn't there. He never came and she was really worried. She was really heart-broken, but she told herself that something must have happened to him. She immediately went home and turned on the news. What she saw made her turn as pale and cold as death; she immediately rushed to the hospital. When she got there, she gasped.  Sesshoumaru had gotten into a car crash, and now… he was in a comma.

End Flashback

            'It's so hard without you, Sesshou.' She thought in despair. She felt like she was too tired to keep being strong. Then, she decided, "I'm sorry Sesshou. The doctor said you only have 1% chance of waking up while I'm alive. I'll come see you one last time. I'm so sorry I couldn't be strong for you." She whispered. Then she got up and walked to the hospital.

At The Hospital

            She looked at him. That was the only thing she could do. Silent tears streamed down her pale face, screaming out her anguish and sorrow.  She spoke and it was only a whisper, "You always said that I was so strong. You said I would never let you down. You promised me that you would come back no matter what happened. I trusted you and waited. I waited for 3 years, 3 torturous, lonely years. I tried to be strong for you and our children. I tried so hard, but I failed."

            Kagome bit back a sob and turned away, unable to face him.  She gave a short bitter laugh and continued quietly, "This will probably be the last time I see you in the land of the living, Sesshou."  She turned back to him, letting her tears fall to his face. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't keep going. I'm so sorry. I'll fade away right here just for you, 'kay so don't worry. I won't abandon you."

            The window loomed right in front of her, and she didn't know how she got there.  She turned to his slumbering form and gave him a real smile.  'My gift to you before I go.' She thought sadly.  Then, she turned back around and stepped on the windowsill.  "I'm sorry" were her last words as she jumped.

  Sesshou's Pov.

            'It's so dark. Were am I?' He thought. His thoughts were all jumbled and swimming in blackness. Then, he heard a voice, a smooth, broken, melodic voice that did not come from his darkened prison.  'That voice! I've heard it before!' He thought excitedly.

            'Her name!? What's her name?!' He thought frantically. Then something clicked.  'Ka…Kage…Kagom…Kagome!!' Then he felt something hit his face.  'There wet. Tears?!' He was completely confused by this act.

            Then he made out the wordsshe had said, well parts of it, "Tried…be strong…you and our children…so hard…failed."  'Rin and Shippou! Our adoptive children! How long has it been?' Then, she continued.

            "Probably…last time…see you…land…the living. So sorry. Die…just…for you 'kay…don't worry.  Won't abandon you."  'Wait! What do you mean?!'  He cried. Then everything clicked. She was going to commit suicide.  'No! You can't! I'm still here! Don't leave me! Please!' He sobbed in anguish. Then, he felt his body move.

Real World

            She was going to fall. Finally! She would be free from her sorrowful prison. As she was about to fall, two arms made there way around her waist and pulled her back in.  "No! Let me go! I can't stay here anymore! Let me die!" Kagome sobbed out in pure anguish. She wept bitterly as her emotions caught up to her. She was bombarded with images of her love and her at the beach, at the park, swimming, eating ice cream. Her sobs got harder with the past images.

            "Do you really want to leave me and the kids alone?" The person croaked out. Unknown to her, that person was Sesshoumaru. He looked at her and his heart clenched painfully at the sight. He had caused her so much pain.

            "This is how I feel." She whispered brokenly, and then, she sang.

                        _My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, Tourniquet,_

_My suicide…_

          "You just denied me peace!" She sobbed out.

            The silver-haired man looked at the sobbing woman in his arms sadly. "Kagome, look at me." He said quietly and that's exactly what she did. His breathe caught in his throat at what he saw. Her blue eyes held a haunted look and her face was pale from emotional turmoil. Her once beautiful midnight black hair held no luster at all. It seemed that all the life had been sucked out of her, leaving her dry and empty. She was a shell of her younger self. 'And it's all my fault.' He thought guiltily. From that thought, he was taken from by her broken sob.

            "No, don't torture me. Your not my Sesshou. My Sesshou's in a comma. Please stop torturing me with his face." She sobbed out in denial.

            'She doesn't think I'm real.' He thought and brought a quavering hand to her cheek. She flinched at his touch, but then she noticed that his hand was real and leaned into it. "Are you awake? Are you really here?" She whispered as her bottom lip started to tremble.

            "Yes, my Kagome, I'm here and I'll always be here." He answered while smiling.

            Kagome started to tremble. Then tears started to leak from her eyes. As soon as her first tear fell, she launched herself at him and cried into his chest. He rewrapped his arms around her waist and shushed her.

            "You Baka! Baka Baka Baka Baka! Don't you EVER worry me again!" Kagome sobbed out in happiness and anger.

            Sesshoumaru smiled and kissed her forehead softly and murmured softly, "I won't. I promise."

**The End**

Multi here. So how was it? Good, bad? Please review and tell me! Tanks!- Ja ne!


End file.
